Talk to me
by jimi18
Summary: Nell and Callen - why talking is important to Callen - ONE SHOT


I haven't written any fanfic in a long time but Nell and Callen have just caught my eye. I hope you enjoy this and thank you for taking the time out of your busy lives to read my drivel! I hope you tell me what you think at the end. This is rated M for a reason

_**Talk to me**_

Callen didn't like to talk during sex. When he was having sex he was always using a alias, like at the moment the woman riding him was calling out ' oh god Simon, yes, more, harder' in a breathy voice. It always left him feeling a bit numb.

A few hours earlier... Callen sat in his chair on a Saturday night. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He thought back a realised that it had been a long time since he had some female company. Once the thought got into his brain he decided that he would go looking for some company, he drove to the mission, swapping cars for one that was due to have its plates changed Monday morning, and drove for two hours along the highway.

Finding a club he parked the car and headed in. The club was packed with bodies grinding against one another on the dance floor. He headed to the bar and ordered a soda water. He turned to watch the dance floor and see if anything caught his eye. Callen spent a long while watching the dance floor until a woman departed from the crowded space and came over to the bar to talk to him. 20 minutes later they were in the car heading to her place. 15 minutes after that they were naked and she was riding him hard and calling out his alias' name

"Simon, yes more"

Callen was so close to finishing then something very rare happened as he closed his eyes he got lost in the moment. Issuing his own shout

"oh god, Yes, Nell!"

The woman on top of him stopped suddenly.

"who the f**k is Nell" she shouted as she climbed off him.

Callen opened his eyes to see the woman standing next to the bed, naked, with her hands on her hips looking furious. She shouted the question at him again and Callen looked at her puzzled. Had he really called out Nell's name? He must have otherwise how would this woman know about her, it wasn't a common name. Callen again looked at the woman who bore no resemblance to the dainty analyst, this woman was tall where Nell was petite, this woman had long blonde and slightly crispy hair from over bleaching, where Nell's was short and soft under his touch, this woman was all angles from hours at the gym where Nell was toned but with soft curves, this woman had dull blue eyes unlike Nell who's eyes were sparkly hazel and this woman had obviously had work done with a surgeon, while Nell was natural. How could he mistake them? Why would he call Nell's name out? He didn't have any feelings like that towards her did he?

Whilst Callen was processing all this at lightning speed the naked woman had grabbed his clothes, thrown them at him and started to march him to the door, he hardly had time to put his boxers on and register what had happened before he found himself outside a closed door clothes in hand and shoes thrown in the yard.

As he started to pull his pants on he thought to himself that the evening sure hadn't gone as planned and relieved that he had decided not to drink so he could drive home.

It was 3am by the time he put the key in the door. He closed the door leaning on it heavily and sighing. He was still feeling the need for release. Maybe a shower would be a good start so Callen striped off leaving a trail of clothes to the bathroom, he wasn't normally that untidy but at the moment he just couldn't be bothered. The hot water poured over his body and Callen started to help himself, sliding his soapy hand firmly along his semi hard shaft until it was stood to attention. Tightening his grip he increased his strokes and closed his eyes trying to imagine a woman doing this for him. He started off imaging a brunette, but she slowly transformed in to a dainty red head with a small pale hand reaching for him, Callen came hard with a loud cry of Nell's name. Callen finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his bed roll, lying on his back with his hands behind his head trying to analyze the evening and his reaction both times. And why his sexual thoughts kept going towards Nell,

By 7am Callen still hadn't come to a reasonable conclusion. Changing into a grey t-shirt, shorts and trainers. Grabbing his car keys he headed out to the hills to run. After 35 minutes of running Callen's phone rang. Only one person calling could have prompted him to answer.

"Hi Hetty"

"Mr Callen, I need to at the office now. You haven't got time to go home and change. I hope you enjoyed your run. See you in 20 minutes"

Hetty then hung up without giving Callen the time to answer. He looked at his phone and smiled as he ran back to his car, arriving at OPS exactly 20 minutes late. And having come to a conclusion about his feelings towards Nell. Hetty was looking at her watch. They we're all gathered in OPS. Eric & Deeks both in surfer gear, Kensi in her gym gear and Sam dressed in his son's little league baseball team kit. Hetty as always was dressed in a suit. The only one who wasn't yet there was the perky intelligence analyst. Nell burst through the door. All eyes focused on her and Callen couldn't stop his eyes from taking in every part of her exposed skin, she was dressed so differently than normal, wearing a cheesecloth gypsy top with a red and white striped bikini top underneath and very visible. As his eyes trailed downwards they focused on daisy duke shorts and endless exposed soft skin of her legs down to her hot pink toenails exposed in her crystal covered Havana's, large sunglasses and a hessian shopper finished the outfit. Hetty smiled at Callen's reaction to the analyst.

"Sorry Hetty, I had to put the ice cream in the freezer" Callen almost groaned out aloud at the thought of Nell and a tub of ice cream. Apparently her attire and the mention of ice cream had been noticed by the other male members of the team but the guys wisely kept their mouths shut when they saw the look on Callen's face.

"Ahh yes Miss Blye & Miss Jones movie night, which movie thus week?"

"Fast & Furious" Nell & Kensi answered in unison, Hetty smiled at the two women.

"Paul Walker or Vin Diesel?"

Both women answered different names. Hetty just nodded and smiled to herself she hadn't been surprised by the answers. The men in the room watched baffled as the information ping ponged between the 3 women.

"Now to work, navel office and his family murdered in their beds"

Nell and Eric then took over the debrief. It was a bad case no motive that was obvious, just a couple and their 2 adopted children. He was not high enough in the service to have a clearance level that would make him a target. As the agents got deeper into the case the more affected they were. Callen was taking it hard. It was hitting close to home. The young boy had only recently been adopted after a series of foster homes.

At 2am they were all regrouped in the office. Callen had got showered and changed before he and Sam had gone to question the commanding officer and the MP's on the base.

Sam was beating the hell out of the punch bag Kensi and Deeks had gone to find a takeaway, Eric and Nell were still searching through the information they had and Hetty was behind her desk looking drained and drinking a cup of tea. Callen was sitting at his desk in the shadows when light steps descended the stairs. He didn't need to look to see who it was, the gentle smell of jasmine wafted towards him. He felt a cold soft hand on his shoulder.

Callen opened his eyes and as blue and hazel eyes connected heat blazed in both. Nell's eyes also had concern in them for the senior agent. They had flirted with each other for a while but now Callen had made his decision they had both stepped it up. Callen caught hold of her hand and gave a gentle tug that off balanced Nell and end up with her falling in his lap. She stared up at him before he pulled her closer into a tight embrace, her arms snaked around him and she held him close.

"You're freezing"

"It's the air con in ops, and I haven't had chance to change"

Callen absently ran his fingertips along her silky legs, Nell's breath hitched

"Are you ok G?" blue eyes darted up to connect with hazel eyes full of concern.

"I am with you here" he knew he was over stepping the line but he needed the contact with her. Nell pulled him closer, realising that their relationship was turning into something more, something deeper. Eric came out from ops and whistled Nell jumped up and emerged from the shadows with Callen close behind. Nobody else seemed to notice apart from Hetty, how close they were walking to one another.

They headed up into ops and listened to the new information that Eric had, unfortunately the seemingly innocent navy officer had got himself in trouble whilst on shore leave with a Mexican prostitution ring, apparently they had been blackmailing him and it had resulted in the deaths of him and his young family.

It took them weeks to track down the family, Callen and Nell continued flirting when they were alone with each other but now touch was added into the mix, the brush of a shoulder, a hand on her neck, her hand resting on his knee. Hetty watch the young analyst and the older agent play their game and adjust their orbit around one another.

To grab the final piece of evidence that they needed they had to go under cover and Nell was required to analyse the data on the computer and forward it to Eric. The operation was to take place at a party where both Callen and Sam had formed alias with the men. Callen had been paired with Kensi and Nell had been paired with Sam. Kensi came into the main area dressed in a burgundy floor length silk dress. Deeks whistled and Kensi did a turn, then it was Nell's turn and Callen held his breath at the slight. His mouth went dry and his pant's got tight, way too tight.

Nell looked amazing " wow thought you looked stunning Fern but our little Nell – Bell is outshining you tonight" Deeks got a sharp thump to the chest and they all watched Nell descend the steps, Sam kept glancing at Callen gageing the agents reaction.

Nell was dressed in a floor length black dress that was tailored to hug her curves intimately. The dress had spaghetti straps and a scooped neck in the front not to low, then she turned round to let Sam place her shawl on her shoulders and the back of the dress was exposed or rather lack of dress, the sides skimmed down the swell of her breast, dipping low in the back, so low that it was just on the curve of her bottom leaving no room for underwear, the split up the back of the dress ended mid thigh all finished off with an impressive diamond necklace, bracelet and earrings and a pair of black pointed stilettos, all the men in the area stopped to watch her as she obliged Sam's kind offer and he draped his arm over her shoulder, glancing at Callen in time to see his fists clench and unclench, Sam knew that he was going to have to call Callen out in it soon.

Callen just started at the mass of exposed alabaster skin, his fingers itched to touch her and feel the silk of her skin under his fingers. He noticed as she walked off with Sam's arm around her shoulder the swing of her hips and the hint of something on her left hip that he desperately wanted in investigate closer. Kensi put her hand on his arm drawing back to the present and they headed off to his Mercedes, Sam had taken the Aston. Deeks was in the van as back up just in case

The op had gone off without a hitch and they were all now back at their desks , still yet to change out of there outfits. They were all stood around chatting Deeks and Kensi mirrored each other with their shoes kicked off and feet on their desks, Sam was sprawled in his chair and Callen was sitting in his chair, Nell on his desk her back exposed to the room, Callen's hand drifted to the back on Nell's knee, exposed by the silt in the dress and slowly pushed the silk away to trance circles on the back of her knee, Nell's breath hitched and her eyes darkened as continued with his gentle caress. Nobody could see but Sam had noticed when Nell's back had stiffened slightly and Callen's eyes had darkened time to call them out he decided

"Nell" Sam gently called, Nell took a moment to compose herself before she turned to face Sam standing and turning to face him, giving Callen not only a close view of her back but also better access to the rest of her legs, Callen's had gently moved up and down in long strokes getting closer each time to her naked heat. Nell blushed looking from Callen to Sam and back again, Callen had a poker face and Nell was flushed though nobody could see what his hands were up to

"Sam?" Nell's voice faltered slightly as Callen's fingers ran through her curls at the apex of her thighs.

"How are you doing after being out in the field?" Callen's finger gently probed her opening and before she could respond to Sam or move away from Callen, Hetty appeared.

" Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, Miss Blye and Miss Jones, I think wardrobe would like there outfits back now and I am sure the gentleman from Harry Winston's would like there jewellery back now" Nell gulped and It had nothing to do with Callen's fingers about to enter her heat.

"These are really"

Hetty arched an eyebrow at Nell "Of course Miss Jones. Mr Callen my office when you have changed" with that Hetty turned sharply on her heel and went in search of the teapot. Nell started to move away and Callen dropped his hand and lent forward and whispered in her ear. "Do you need help?" Nell shook her red hair and headed to wardrobe.

Callen and Sam stood together removing the tuxedo's that they had been wearing, the tie already undone as Hetty wouldn't let them use pre tied.

"So do you want to tell me what is going on between you a Nell?" Sam asked looking Callen directly in the eyes

"Nothing"

"Really? Cause you looked ready to rip my hand off when I was dancing with her at the party and when we got back I don't know what you to were up to or talking about but something had her flustered and you both have been flirting and touching more over the last few weeks"

Callen sighed he knew he could escape his partners enquiry "you know a few weeks ago when we all got called in and Nell was wearing those tiny shorts" Callen paused and Sam nodded for him to continue "they were my undoing, the night before I had gone and picked a woman up and just a the crucial point called out Nell's name"

"Ouch"

"Yea, the woman wasn't very impressed! So I started to look at Nell differently and it's just gone from there" Callen leaned his head against the locker door

"How can I be this wrapped up in here when I haven't even asked her out yet or taken her on a date" Callen's eyes looked pleadingly at Sam

"You found her G, She's the one now go and get her. I know she came in with Kensi this morning so she doesn't have a lift home" Callen got changed in record time and headed out, popping back in "Thanks Sam" before rushing out to find Nell, she was on the door step enjoying the warm breeze she was in a short flora dress, forgoing the cardigan and the tights as she was heading home. The breeze brought the scent of Jasmine to his nose and he knew he would always associate that smell with Nell, she turned to face him.

"Agent Callen"

"Miss Jones, Can I offer you a lift home?"

Nell smiled "Thanks G, That would be great" and she fired off a quick text to Kensi to let her know

Callen guided her to his car and held the door open for her Nell slid into the soft leather seat and relaxed, she felt safe.

As they got on to the main road Callen glanced at Nell

"About earlier..."

"G if you were doing anything I didn't want, I would have stopped you" Callen pulled over to the beach

"Walk with me?" Nell nodded and he came around to help her out of the car, it was now almost dawn and the sky was starting to lighten Callen held her tiny hand in his as they walked.

"Nell, would you like to go out for dinner with me, as in a date?"

"I'd love that G" they continued their walk, after a while heading back to the car. They drove back to Nell's hand in hand

"Do you want to come in?"

" Nell, I really want to but it wouldn't be a great idea" he gently kissed he on the lips, then touching his forehead to hers "I'll see you tonight at 7pm for dinner" Callen kissed her again and watched her walk up the path to her apartment.

That night at 7pm Callen was stood on her door step. Nell let him in she was wearing a strapless blue dress that matched his eyes, it had been one of the main reasons she had brought the dress months ago, heels and bag to match. Callen's eyes flared with desire and he backed her to the wall pillaging her mouth, Nell responded moaning into his mouth, Callen tore his lips away

"If we don't leave now we will never make the reservation "Nell smiled impishly at him and he just groaned and pulled her with him out of the door, her laughter following him. They ate a fabulous meal and talked for hours until the staff were clearing up around them, neither wanted the evening to end so when Nell asked Callen up he agreed. Kissing her bare shoulders as he followed her up the stairs to her apartment. as soon as Nell closed the door Callen's lips were upon her she opened her mouth willingly encouraging him to deepen the kiss, they pulled back both gasping for breath" if we don't stop now I won't be able to Nell"

"I Don't want you to stop G" Callen took that as encouragement and ran his hands over her body as he claimed her mouth, Nell gasped as he sucked on her pulse point and started to lower the zipper on her dress. The dress pooled at Nell's feet and she was stood there in purple lace against alabaster skin and Callen was lost picking her up he carried her to the bedroom, laying her down gently he started to worship her body first caressing her nipples through the lace with his tongue before pulling the cup down so he could take the strawberry coloured tip in his mouth suckling and pulling at it, Nell's hands were far from idol unbuttoning his shirt and belt

"Too many clothes" Nell stated in a breathy voice, Callen took a step back divesting himself quickly of pants and boxers, and he then made quick work of removing the rest of the clothing covering Nell's secrets from him. Callen looked down at this woman beautiful, strong, intelligent and incredibly sexy spread out before him on white sheets begging to be claimed by him.

Callen reached for a condom and was surprised when Nell took it off him and rolled it on to him deftly. Now sheathed Callen started to push into Nell, she was so hot and wet but also very tight. Gently he entered her deeper, hearing her moan he started to pull back

"No G, It's just been a very long time, Please G in need you deeper" and Callen pushed deeper, Nell bit her lip to stop her from moaning loudly or saying something, she was never sure of what men liked to hear.

Callen was buried to the hilt in Nell and he looked at her as she started to move, biting her lower lip to hush the sounds that she was making.

"Nell honey you need to stay still for a moment another wise this will be over way to soon" Nell nodded her head and let out a slight whimper, Callen stated to move slowly thrusting into her

"Talk to me" he demanded and her eyes flew open and locked with his

"Oh F**K, G Deeper please" at that moment Callen understood why people talked during sex, but he wasn't having sex, he was making love to the woman he belonged to and would forever and as he started to come they both shouted out the others name and Callen realised that he was where he was meant to be, he had found the one.

**Hope you are all still awake after reading that and that you all enjoyed it, I would really love top know what you think! Have a great day and thanks for taking the time to read. And just for no reason my choice would of been Vin Diesel! **


End file.
